La promesa
by Kaiserelle
Summary: Querían estar juntas. Una de ellas tenía que dar el paso para que eso se hiciera realidad. Pero aquello tenía consecuencias para ambas. ¿Qué es peor, el rechazo de tus compañeros, o que uno de ellos intente matarte? Al final da un poco igual, si puedes estar con la persona a la que amas sin ninguna barrera por medio. SomVA


_**LA PROMESA**_

 _ **Me gustaría que estuviéramos en la misma organización, así no te verían como una enemiga.**_

Tarde o temprano, ese momento iba a llegar. Con el paso de los meses, la preocupación acerca de la situación de la otra había incrementado. La simple ausencia porque estaban de misión en otro lugar podía generar malos pensamientos, cada uno peor que el anterior. Más de una vez pasó por sus cabezas la idea de que la otra hubiera sido descubierta, y con ello su encarcelación, o la misma muerte.

Nadie les dijo que el amor fuera un camino sin preocupaciones.

 _ **Si por algo quiero que lo dejes es porque temo de que algo malo te vaya a pasar. Ya no es sólo los riesgos de morir en medio de una misión, sino el pensar que mis propios compañeros podrían matarte sin dudarlo dos veces.**_

Era cierto. ¿Quién no mataría a su enemigo si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo? Una persona de a pie dudaría, le temblaría el arma en cuanto la empuñase y se acobardaría en el momento de sólo pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Pero alguien que trabaja para una organización secreta, ya sea Talon u Overwatch, considerada ilegal para la gran mayoría de los países; no les temblaría el pulso a la hora de hacerlo.

 _No es fácil dejar la organización. ¿Crees que todos tus datos se pueden borrar así como así? Vendrá otro a buscarme y en cuanto nos descubran, nos matarán._

 _ **¡Yo puedo hablar con los míos, evitar que hagan lo que los tuyos pretenden! ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo, sin temer lo que pueda pasarme?**_

 _¡Claro que sí! Sólo...Dame tiempo, ¿ok?_

Precisamente de eso andaba escasa. Borrar toda identidad, acción, rastro relacionado con su persona había sido una ardua tarea, pero no tanto como la primera vez que lo hizo. Esta vez, contaba con experiencia...y con Ananke. La IA que ella misma había creado era su arma más poderosa. Nadie en Talon se había percatado de que un dato relacionado con su persona desaparecía cada día. O eso es lo que creía en un principio.

Salir de la base con vida era una cosa, a fin de cuentas sólo había que hackear cámaras y puertas. Pero sobrevivir a uno de los asesinos letales de la organización, a la vez que trataba de hacerles perder su rastro, era algo totalmente diferente. Engañar y evitar a Reyes, o más bien Reaper, sería mucho más fácil que con la máquina de matar que era realmente Widowmaker.

Desde que entró en las fronteras gibraltareñas, había tenido la araña pegada a la espalda en todo momento. No podía descansar ni siquiera para dormir, pues la francotiradora estaba siempre al acecho de que bajase la guardia. Bastante suerte había tenido con sacarle unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, aunque eso parecía no importarle demasiado a su perseguidora. ¿Estaría llevando desde que entraron en la región su visor activado?

Las olas rompían contra el camino de rocas que se abría paso en el mar. Hacía un rato que dejó atrás la ciudad y las montañas que la rodeaban, divisando las luces de la base secreta de Overwatch en la pequeña península al amparo de la noche. El dron de doble hélice volaba a su lado, hizo bien en reunir todos los núcleos e información de Ananke en ese pequeño dispositivo, dejando a Talon sin su principal método de búsqueda e investigación. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más, evitar las alarmas y ponerse a cubierto tras los muros.

Cortando el aire, grave como una voz salida del infierno, clavándose en su hombro derecho. Sombra dejó escapar un grito, llevándose la mano a la herida que había formado la bala. Ahogó una maldición, obligándose a aumentar el ritmo. Si había logrado dispararla quería decir que había encontrado una zona elevada y segura. Miró atrás, las montañas estaban demasiado lejos como para lograr acertarla, por más que su rifle fuera potente; y no lograba verla por el camino. ¿Dónde se había metido?

\- _Francotiradora a 500 metros. Visibilidad del objetivo nula. Probabilidad de éxito, 50%._ \- informa Ananke.

\- ¡No es momento para que calcules! -

A medida que avanza a toda velocidad, no se percata del láser situado a ras de suelo que desapareció una vez que lo han cruzado sus pies. Se escucha otro disparo, la bala pasa por su mejilla izquierda y se incrusta en el suelo unos metros más adelante. Conoce perfectamente a Widowmaker. No falla dos veces en el mismo día.

Con su brazo bueno rebusca en sus bolsillos, sacando el translocalizador. Lo tira con toda la fuerza que le queda, comenzando así la cuenta atrás. En su cabeza piensa en los segundos que se requieren para poner la nueva bala en la recámara, apuntar y apretar el gatillo. Justo cuando la baliza cae, Sombra es teletransportada. Una vez más, el grave sonido del disparo irrumpe en la noche.

Pero no es el único sonido que escucha. Otro más grave y repetitivo se une a la fiesta. Proviene de la base, y algo le dice que las luces naranjas que andan girando a medida que las puertas se abren, no son precisamente una buena señal. Ha activado la alarma, otro obstáculo en su huida por la libertad.

\- _Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted_. - dice de pronto Ananke.

Sombra no tiene tiempo para cuestionar a la IA, una vez más carece de él. El dron se coloca a su espalda, justo cuando un último disparo se une al canto de la alarma. El proyectil atraviesa el cuerpo del robot, impactando en la espalda de la hacker. Un dolor punzante recorre su espina dorsal. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, cae de bruces al suelo.

Sin embargo, el dolor de su espalda desaparece rápidamente, quedando sólo el impacto recibido en el rostro al chocar contra el suelo. El olor a sangre y piezas quemadas impregna el aire que respira. Su pulso se acelera, así como su respiración. Una pequeña tuerca rueda hasta entrar en su campo de visión, uno de los tantos restos que quedan de su IA. Está cansada, no puede seguir luchando, simplemente cierra los ojos y espera que Widowmaker ejecute su sentencia de muerte.

Pero simplemente no llega, lo cual la preocupa más todavía al ver su propia sangre avanzar hacia adelante, formando un gran charco. Prefiere que muera en una lenta agonía en lugar de acabar simplemente con ella.

Su vista pierde enfoque, el mar y las rocas no son más que formas borrosas en un lienzo difuminado. No siente el resto de su cuerpo, ni siquiera el brazo que tiene bajo el pecho. Sin embargo no se enfada ante el hecho de haberse quedado tetrapléjica, de la misma forma que no le importa esas voces que no son más que ecos incomprensibles para sus oídos, pues su final está cerca.

* * *

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero aun así ese sonido seguía irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. Constante y agudo, yendo y viniendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Quería acabar con aquello que lo estaba causando, volver a tener esa paz que tanto ansiaba, aunque fuera en medio de la oscuridad total. Pero simplemente no podía, ese eco continuo la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Si pudiera encontrar su arma...

Entonces el blanco negro se iba disipando, tornándose de color gris hasta convertirse finalmente en blanco. La peor parte vino cuando ese color se convirtió en una luz tan fuerte que la cegó momentáneamente, devolviéndola a las sombras unos instantes antes de que sus ojos al fin se acostumbrasen a la luz. Parpadeó un par de veces, ¿dónde diablos estaba?

Seguía mirando fijamente esa lámpara cuadrada de colgaba del techo. Ladeó la cabeza en dirección al sonido que la había traído desde la oscuridad. Las líneas verdosas subían y bajaban acorde al eco que transmitían, describiendo unas montañas en el panel gráfico, eran el resultado de los análisis del electrocardiógrafo. Mientras siguiera sonando cada segundo, ella seguiría con vida.

Recorrió la habitación de paredes blancas con la vista. Estaba en una camilla justo en el centro, el gotero intravenoso a su izquierda y los demás aparatos médicos a la derecha. Una silla estaba colocada cerca de su cama, una manta reposaba sobre el respaldo. Alguien había estado con ella todo este tiempo.

Recordó entonces el disparo en su espalda, el intento de Ananke por salvar su vida. Si no hubiera sido por el dron, habría muerto en lugar de quedar parapléjica. Pero estaba equivocada, podía sentir el resto de su cuerpo. Sus músculos agarrotados, en especial los de las piernas. No podía comprenderlo, el dispositivo de su espina dorsal había cortado los nervios de la misma, ¿cómo podía ser que sintiera el resto de su cuerpo?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al desplazarse la puerta de su habitación. Entraba una mujer rubia ataviada con una larga bata blanca de médico, llevando en mano una carpeta con informes. Sombra la conocía, era la Doctora Angela Ziegler, alias Mercy. La hacker había recogido una gran cantidad de información sobre ella. Por ejemplo que perdió a sus padres en la guerra a muy temprana edad, lo cual hizo que dedicara su vida a salvar a los demás en la medida de lo posible, siempre y cuando no requiriera la muerte de alguien más.

\- Oh, ¿os acabáis de despertar? - se acercó al gotero.

\- Sabes que soy de Talon. - le costaba hablar, tenía la garganta seca. - ¿Por qué me has salvado?

\- Creo que un médico debería de salvar la vida a aquellos que están heridos, sin importar lo que han hecho o de donde provengan. - escribió en la carpeta. - ¿Sientes alguna anomalía? ¿Dolor, náuseas, irritaciones?

\- Me duele todo el cuerpo, como si tuviera una morsa sentada encima. - Mercy puso una mano sobre sus labios, tratando de ocultar la pequeña risilla.

\- Eso es porque llevas mucho tiempo tumbada, con un poco de ejercicio se te pasará.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo?

\- Un mes. - ¿tanto había dormido? - Te encontramos inconscientes cuando activaste la alarma. No ha sido nada fácil que me dejasen curarte, Hana ha puesto prácticamente a todo Overwatch en su contra al llevarte hasta aquí.

\- ¿Hana hizo eso? - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. - _Conejita..._ ¿Y qué hay de ti? - Angela suspiró.

\- Soy médico, es mi deber salvar a la personas. Pero también es mi deber cuidar de los míos. Hana ha sufrido mucho, al igual que el resto, la considero como mi propia hija, y créeme cuando te digo que me dolía verla llorar cada vez que venía y no te despertabas, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era culpa suya por pedirte demasiado.

\- Así que, os ha contado todo.

\- No tuvo más remedio, Fareeha iba a dejarte morir ahí mismo. Muchos en Overwatch te odian, formaste parte de Talon, no es algo que todo el mundo adore. - cerró la carpeta. - Sin embargo, creemos que puedes remediar todo el mal que hiciste. Borraste todos nuestros datos de la base de datos de Talon.

\- Si, pero traje a la araña hasta aquí. Vuestra base ha sido descubierta. Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste que mis nervios volvieran a funcionar?

\- Ya no, nos hemos encargado de eso. Respecto a tu pregunta, analicé esa implantación robótica que tenías ilegal. Con ayuda de Winston, la modificamos para que actuase como una espina dorsal. Es resistente, pero yo que tú no andaría permitiendo que me disparasen en la espalda otra vez. Iré a avisar a Hana.

\- ¡Espere! Déjeme darle una sorpresa. –

* * *

Se suponía que este juego iba a darle miedo, sus espectadores esperaban ansiados algún susto de su ídolo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ni el padre que la atacó tres veces, la vieja con los insectos o el hijo pirado pudo asustarla. Tampoco le sorprendía, era un juego de hace cientos de años que le habían pedido jugar cuando ella preguntó por uno. Para alguien como Hana, ese videojuego no suponía ningún reto.

\- Bien chicos, juego terminado. – comenzaron los créditos, el monitor del streaming estaba lleno de comentarios como: _OMG, no se ha asustado, te queremos DVA_. – Con esto podemos archivar a Resident Evil VII como juego de miedo….para niños. Me esperaba un verdadero desafío. –

El monitor de juego se le quedó en negro, sorprendiéndola. Movió el ratón a diestro y siniestro, así como tocar las teclas clave del teclado para ver si reaccionaba. Miró su otro monitor, éste seguía grabando la pantalla de los créditos del juego, lo cual la dejó aún más desconcertada. Una serie de caracteres morados aparecieron en la pantalla.

 _ **¿Qué onda?**_ Aquella frase no provenía del inglés ni del coreano, sino de otro idioma que más o menos controlaba, español. **¿Ahogando tus penas en un juego?** Esta vez estaba escrito en inglés. No podía moverse, estaba estupefacta ante lo que estaba leyendo, no por las palabras en sí, sino por quien. **Bueno mi** _ **conejita**_ _,_ **¿vas a terminar pronto el stream?** Una calavera morada apareció al lado de la pregunta. Hana no se detuvo en nada al apagar el ordenador, ni para despedirse de sus fans. Agarro la mochila que colgaba de la silla y salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la enfermería.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no por miedo o preocupación, sino de alegría al ver que esa persona había despertado. Toda la angustia que había sufrido, el rechazo y las miradas de soslayo, todo ese mes caótico que había vivido, por fin había terminado. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, con una holopantalla y Angela tomándole unos últimos datos.

\- Hey _coneji_ \- Hana se tiró a su cuello, rodeándola en un gran abrazo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. – Oye no llores, tengo un ángel de la guardia. ¿Verdad Angela?

\- Creo que mejor os dejo solas. – incluso saliendo de la habitación, Hana seguía llorando.

\- Estaba preocupada. – dijo en su cuello. – Todos estaban contra mí, sólo Angela me apoyaba.

\- _Ay no más_ , que buenos compañeros son. Hey. – separó a la coreana, mirando sus ojos enrojecidos. Con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas que entorpecían su bello rostro. – Se terminó el llorar y demás tonterías, ahora es momento de estar feliz. Tienes a tu hacker aquí, es lo que querías.

\- Pero Talon ha estado a punto de matarte, y los demás no apoyan el que estés aquí.

\- ¡Eso es porque son unos _huevones_ , tú ignóralos! Si de verdad son tus amigos, acabarán aceptando lo nuestro. Por favor, he estado un mes con el culo pegado a esta cama, lo último que quiero oír son problemas y chiquilladas. – Hana se reía ante los gestos que hacía. - ¡Oh Hana cielo, no puedo creer que estés con esa sexy hacker! – decía imitando a Lena. - ¡Cuánto te envidio, yo mientras con la plana de Emily!

\- ¡Callate! – puso sus manos en sus labios, pero seguía riéndose. – Como venga Lena se va a enfadar.

\- Así me gusta verte, con una sonrisa en la cara. No malos pensamientos, fuera las cosas tristes, ahora mismo sólo quiero paz y felicidad. – estiró los brazos. – Te lo dije, sólo necesitaba tiempo y podías tenerme a tu lado siempre.

\- Sabes que nunca dudé de ti. – juntaron sus labios en un suave beso, uno de los muchos que estarían por venir. – Por cierto, te he traído algo. –

Sombra arqueo una deja mientras observaba a Hana rebuscar en su mochila. La arqueó aún más cuando vio aquella tableta en sus manos. La coreana le dio al botón de encendido, la pantalla se tornó morada y una serie de pixeles azulados caían desde arriba, formando la letra A. Sombra abrió los ojos.

\- _Buenos días, Sombra. El prognostico para hoy es despejado y muchas actividades con su querida Hana Song. Les recomiendo una sesión de Mario Party, así puedes ejercitar los músculos sin lesionarlos._

\- ¡Ananke! – gritó Sombra.

\- Cuando te recogimos vi el pequeño dron destrozado a tu lado. Pedí a Winston que sacara toda la información que pudiera. Al ver que se trataba del módulo principal de Ananke, pedí que la instalara en esta tablet. A Athena no le hizo mucha gracia, pero poco me importaba después de la reacción de los demás. Sé lo mucho que te costó crear esta IA, es como si me arrebataran a mi primer MEKA.

\- _Dios mío, conejita_. – Sombra se incorporó, tirando todas las sábanas. - ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! –

La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó profundamente, sin querer separarse de ella. Pero la falta de oxígeno la obligó a hacerlo. Hana bajó la mirada, e inmediatamente la cara se le puso roja como un tomate. Le dio la espalda a Sombra.

\- Oh vamos, ¿ahora te da vergüenza que te bese?

\- _En realidad esta sonrojada porque os encontráis desnuda. Lo cual no tiene sentido, no es la primera vez que la ves así Hana. Habéis realizado el coito más de una vez._

\- ¡Callate Ananke! – gritaron ambas mujeres.

\- Te traeré algo de ropa. – le paso la tablet por encima del hombro, sin voltearse a verla. – Será mejor que mientras te tapes con las sábanas.

\- Si, si, vale. –la abrazó por la espalda, provocando que diera un pequeño salto. – O podemos aprovechar la ocasión. Ananke, activa el cerrojo de la puerta.

\- Sombra, acabas de despertarte, no creo que debas.

\- Mi _conejita_ , he estado un mes inactiva, y aguantar mi hambre nunca ha sido mi fuerte. – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, escuchando su leve gemido. – Créeme, esto será mejor que tu streaming. –

* * *

 **Casi todos los fics que he leido de SomVa, la separación de ambas por pertenecer a diferentes organizaciones está presente. Esta es una pequeña parte de una idea que tengo en mente, una serie de fics viendo la relación de nuestras dos heroínas, empezando por qué pasaría si una de las dos dejase su organización para irse con la otra.**

 **Más adelante publicaré otro sobre las consecuencias de tener a Sombra en Overwatch.**

 **Sinceramente me alegra ver que a mucha gente le gusta esta pareja. A todo aquel que le gusta le animo a escribir un fic de ambas, ya sea en fanfiction o en otras redes sociales. Quien sabe, puede que consigamos que Blizzard las empareje en un futuro xD**

 **Mientras tanto seguiré trabajando en la interpretación latina de Sombra. Al ser española me cuesta imaginarme las palabras que diría un latino en ciertos momentos, en este caso una mexicana. Si conocéis alguna frase o expresión que encaje con ella, os agradecería mucho que me lo dijerais :)**

 **Un saludo**

 **Kaiserelle.**


End file.
